


Octavia Appreciation Week

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a series of oneshots that I did for Octavia Appreciation Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - The Moment You Fell in Love with Her

“We’re back, bitches!”

The first second born was also the first Sky Person to step foot on Planet Earth.

She exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Whoops and shouts of excitement came from her fellow delinquents as they rushed past her to the ground.

There were new smells all around her. She got to experience natural sunlight after spending her whole life in enclosed and darkened spaces. Her brother was here with her, and she couldn’t be happier.

After the shitstorm of the past year, this was good. It felt amazing to be alive. For once, she wasn’t hidden or stowed away. She was out in the open, and she knew she would fight like hell to sustain this wonderful feeling.

Bellamy had been right. She gave them something knew to call her. The first Sky Person to step onto the ground. She was so elated.

The loss of her mother had eaten her alive when she had been locked away for a year. Not being able to see her loved ones nearly killed her, but here she was. She was alive, and she had hope.

As she explored the planet, she just knew it was made for her. No more rules, no more hiding. She was here to stay, and she loved that.


	2. Day 2 - Favorite Scene/Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Favorite Scene/Episode

The camp is high on those weird nuts, and she makes her move. Throwing the pile of clothing at his feet, she reaches for his rope bonds with her knife. Sadly, there’s no time to admire his body. She doesn’t know how long the others will be drugged, so they need to move now.

“Don’t move,” she commands as she cuts him free. He groans in pain once his left arm is released. She sneaks a glance at the nasty cut on his side. It needs to be cleaned and bandaged, but they don’t have time.

Instead, she crouches at his feet to remove his bindings there. “You need to go. Now!” He’s able to free his other hand, and he drops to his knees. She knows his legs must be exhausted from supporting his weight for two days.

“Why are you doing this?” he asks breathlessly. He’s tired, but he needs to bear with her for a few more minutes. He’ll need to move fast to make out it of here alive.

“Just get dressed,” she says dismissively. She’s doing this because he saved her life. He doesn’t deserve to die here because of her. She’s pretty sure he saved the others’ lives too. She noticed the foghorn he had with him.

“They’ll know you helped me,” he points out, but she ignores it.

Bellamy is her big brother. He wouldn’t do thing to hurt her…atleast, not physically. Memories of their argument the day before surface in her mind. She shakes those away and focuses on the task at hand.

She’s putting a light jacket on him and tries to redirect the conversation. “You said it yourself. If you stay here, you’ll die. I’m not going to let that happen.” She grabs the bigger jacket and puts his arms through it.

“I’m not going to put you in danger,” he weakly protests. She ignores him again and redirects.

“We need to do this now.”

“Even in these clothes, I’ll be seen,” Lincoln says, but Octavia has already taken care of that issue.

“People are seeing plenty of things right now,” she answers as she frees his hood. “Up you get.”

She helps him to his feet, with him leaning on her for support as he stumbles for the first few steps.

“What did you do?”

“I set out some of our winter rations out a little early,” she says smugly.

He looks at her in surprise while she zips up his jackets.

“Jobi nuts,” he realizes. “The food you gave my guard. They go bad. They cause visions, but it wears off.” There is no deterring her.

“Just try and get as far away as you can, okay? And try not to get yourself killed.” She looks up at him, pleading with her eyes.

He nods in response and moves for the exit, but then turns it around.

She should expect it. She’s been feeling it since she met him.

But it still takes her by surprise when leans in to cup her cheek and press his lips against hers. She freezes for a moment, and then kisses him back.

She doesn’t know what she’s feeling. It’s not her first kiss, but this was something different than the rest. She chases his lips when he pulls away, and they start a new kiss that ends too early.

When they separate, she’s back in her state of shock. Staring at him in wonder. His eyes search hers for something. When the staring becomes too much, he turns around and leaves.

Her eyes follow him as he descends. She should be hoping that he makes it home safely, but her mind is elsewhere. Thinking about his delectable lips against hers, but also confused at her feelings for him.

She barely knows him, yet why does he feel so familiar and safe?

She touches her lips and tries to remember how his feel. She’ll definitely be seeing him again.


	3. Day 3 - Favorite Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Favorite Quote

“I am not afraid.”

That’s a lie of course. She is afraid.

She’s afraid that Lincoln’s dead or worse. She’s scared that she might not ever see him again.

But she is not afraid of the Reapers. They bested her once, and she wasn’t going to let that happen again. Lincoln’s life depended on it.

So she agreed to be the bait, knowing that Indra was half-hoping she would end up dead.

Laying on the ground waiting for the Reapers was nothing compared to living underneath a floor for sixteen years. Scared that her discovery would get her mom and brother killed. Well, the former did happen, and she knew it was her fault. She should have said “no” to the masquerade dance, but she had been so desperate to see the world outside her little cubby hole. That little adventure cost her her freedom and her mom.

But this time, she wasn’t going to screw things up. She lost her mother, and Bellamy might as well be gone too. She wasn’t going to lose Lincoln. The only person left in her life. She would do this for him.

She waits and waits for the Reapers to spot her, and then she springs into action. Everything happens so quickly. She has to rely on Indra’s warriors to protect her from threats she cannot see. She fights the Reapers and even kills one to save Indra’s life.

Once the battle is over, she runs to the hostages and frantically takes the bags off their heads. She knew even before she reached them that Lincoln was not there. She knew his body and his physique, but she held out hope.

When each of the villagers are freed, Lincoln not among them, she breaks down. He was gone. Really gone this time.

Now she was afraid because she knew that there was nothing else she could do. She let him down. He got captured because of her, and now he was gone.

Her screams are loud enough to wake the dead, but she doesn’t care. One more person she loved was taken from her, and she couldn’t take the pain anymore. She continues screaming until she gets it all out.

None of the villagers comment on it. They must understand. Even Indra, hard face and all, looks sympathetic for a moment.

She sits on tree roots staring out into the distance, unsure of what to do now. They had a plan together, but it had been interrupted by that damned poisoned arrow. The arrow that eventually cost her Lincoln. If she ever found the owner of that arrow, she would gut him like an animal.

Tears form in her eyes, and she doesn’t bother wiping them away. She lets them fall, cleaning her face from the dirt as they trail along her cheek.

It is in that moment that she welcomes death, but Nyko and Indra deny it for her. For her bravery, she has earned her right to live. In some ways, the Grounders were more forgiving than the Ark People.

TriKru, she corrects herself. They are the TriKru. She remembers Lincoln correctly her harshly about that one night. She didn’t understand until he asked her to recall every time one of the 100 used that term. It was almost always in a derogatory manner, so she made an effort to call them by their actual name.

Indra gives her a look, and Octavia can’t decipher it. It’s not until Nyko waves her over that she understands.

She follows them to the village where Indra gives her Lincoln’s belongings. It almost makes her break down again, but she keeps her face passive. Indra doesn’t seem the type to go for emotions.

Before she leaves, Nyko braids her hair. It was for protection, he claimed. If a TriKru or other nation saw her, they would hesitate before shooting. A hesitation would be long enough for her to run, hide, or fight back.

When he finishes, he takes it down and shows her how to do it. It’s not until nighttime when she finally learns it and keeps it up. She departs alone, but she hears some of the warriors talking about attacking some of the survivors from the dropship.

She waits outside of the village and follows them when they depart. She might have not been able to save Lincoln, but she can save a few of her fellow delinquents.

It turns out to be her brother and a few others, and suddenly, her fear is gone. She is not alone in this world. He gives her hope. Hope that one day, she will be reunited with Lincoln again.


	4. Day 4 - Favorite Romantic Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Favorite Romantic Relationship

After everything had calmed down, Lincoln was busy teaching the Sky People how to successfully live on the land. Some of the 100 had figured a few things out, but Lincoln was the expert on the area.

He was away a lot more, so Octavia started spending more time socializing with her fellow delinquents. An unlikely friendship formed with Raven, who was still recuperating from the marrow extraction.

They hung out often, bitching about certain things and bonding over others. During these little sessions, Octavia found out that Raven kicked Wick to the curb. When she inquired, Raven just shook her head and said it didn’t feel real to her. She pretty much just wanted sex from him, but he wanted more than that.

Octavia just nodded along. Her own experience with boys had been limited before she met Lincoln. And with him, the connection had been almost instantaneous.

“So who are you into these days?” Octavia asked her one night while they were eating dinner. Lincoln was out late working, so she invited Raven over so she wouldn’t have to eat alone.

“I am staying away from men. I need a break. Three guys in the space of one month, holy shit, that’s enough for me,” Raven responded.

“So are you moving onto women because I know who you would be perfect for-” Octavia said animatedly.

Raven burst out laughing and shook her head. “I meant I’m done with dating and sex for awhile. I mean, I love sex, but my choice in partners has been a bit poor. Not to bad mouth your brother. He was surprisingly considerate in bed and really-”

Octavia’s hands clamped over her ears in horror. “Nope. Nope. Nope. Do not want to know about my brother’s sex life, thank you very much.”

Raven pulled Octavia’s hands away from her head with a sheepish smile. “Oh, calm down. I wasn’t about to give you details. I’ll just say that I see why he had two girls sleeping with him at once. He’s uncomplicated and fun.”

Octavia shrugged. “Three guys isn’t bad. I’ve only been with one.”

“No, three isn’t bad. They were just bad choices. Finn and I should have stayed as friends. I loved him, but the romance I guess just wasn’t meant to be.” Raven’s voice tapered off on sad note, and Octavia felt bad for her.

Finn had been an asshole in the end, but he had been the only family Raven ever had. She knew the woman was still haunted by his death, even more so than Clarke, the person who killed him.

Octavia reached out to pat her friend on the arm. “Hey, it’s okay. You couldn’t have known. If it makes you feel better, the first guy I kissed was killed a few days later. Acid fog,” she nearly spat out the word. Those fucking mountain people.

Raven shrugged. “Well, you ended up with Lincoln in the end, so maybe it was meant to be. And how did that happen by the way?”

“How did what happen?” Octavia asked.

“You and Lincoln. Only two weeks had gone by since he escaped, and you two were lovingly running into each other’s arms,” Raven chuckled.

Octavia felt heat rush to her cheeks. “Well, I helped him escape, and he kissed me. I looked for him a few days after and found him recuperating in his cave. Then we kissed again.”

“And then?” Raven egged on, but Octavia shook her head. Some things were just too private.

“Oh come on, Octavia. Give me something. I’m over here in single land, and you managed to get the hottest of the Grounders to leave his people for you. I’m wondering what in the world happened during those two weeks.”

Octavia shrugged. “I get it. The girl who was locked away for sixteen years is suddenly getting it on with the same guy that was tortured because of her. I mean, I never hid my intentions after we came down to Earth. I made out with Atom, and I kissed Jasper. I finally got to be free, and I was fucking horny.”

Raven’s eyebrows nearly shot up. “You went zero to sixty, pretty quickly.”

“You do not understand how hard it is to masturbate while living underneath a floor. Especially when you only live with your mother and brother. Holy shit, that was awkward as fuck.”

Octavia noticed her tongue was loosening, but she didn’t really care. She never got the chance to discuss “girly” stuff with anyone before, and now she had Raven. Raven didn’t seem to mind. Actually, the woman was practically trying not laugh out loud.

“So Lincoln was…”

“The perfect storm,” Octavia supplied, a smile gracing her lips. Her lover was essentially perfect. He was strong, brave, and kind. His smile made her melt, and his touch lit her on fire.

“He saved my life. Several times, in fact. I don’t know how it happened, but I just felt something for him. It hurt me to see him tortured, and I just wanted it to stop. I forced his hand, and he didn’t let me die.”

Raven nodded awkwardly. She remembered electrocuting him to the point where was screaming in pain.

“He would rather let Finn live than me die, and the fact that I put my trust in him was a big indicator. Even Bellamy knew something was up the moment Lincoln and I were in the same room together. That’s why he refused to let anyone kill him. Lincoln saved my life, and Bellamy was conflicted about that.”

“Then when I cleaned his wounds,” Octavia continued. “I could physically feel it. I wanted him, and I knew he felt something for me. Being so close to him was hypnotic. I can’t even explain it.”

She glanced over at Raven to see the woman completely enthralled in her tale. She smirked and continued.

“Then I panicked when he told me he was going to die. He didn’t deserve that, so Jasper presented me with the perfect plan.”

“Jobi nuts,” Raven said, realization dawned on her face. She started laughing so hard, there were tears coming out of her eyes.

“Yeah,” Octavia replied with a nod. “I set them out for people to eat and used their hallucinations to help him get away. He kissed me before he left the dropship. He was so gentle, he even cupped my cheek, which is something he does fairly often, actually.”

“You know with your height difference, he’s going to develop back problems from bending over to kiss you.”

Octavia dismissed that thought with a wave. “Please. Most of the time when we’re making out, I’m either straddling him, or he’s on top of me, or he’s picked me up so that we’re eye to eye.”

“Yeah, how did the sex thing happen? He doesn’t seem like the kind to pressure someone into it.”

Octavia nodded. “It was my idea actually. I know he wanted to, but he was such a gentleman that I had to practically jump on him for him to get the message.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I blame his muscles.” Octavia thought back to the first time she met up with him. He had been redressing his wounds when she entered the cave. She got to see his muscles and tattoos up close and for a longer duration.

“I was helping him bandage his wounds, and one thing lead to another, and we were making out topless.” She remembered how the rough calluses on his left hand felt on her breast while his right hand cradled her head.

“He was tentative, of course. He didn’t want to ‘presume things’, he told me. So I took off my shirt and bra and put his hands on them. He got the message pretty fast. The next time we met, it went a little further. I was off my period and horny as hell. He made me come with his fingers, and it was hot as hell. His eyes stayed on mine the entire time, and it was so intimate.”

“Wow, that was fast,” Raven said, but she had no right to judge. She had urges too sometimes, and men were just too fucking slow for her at times.

“Yeah, but I enjoyed it. Next time, we had sex. We hadn’t planned on it. He was eating me out, and it felt fucking amazing. I’d rather not think about how he got that skilled, but it was mind blowing. After it was over, I was still into it, so I suggested we take it a step further.”

“Did he hesitate?” Raven asked, and Octavia nodded.

“Of course. My comfort level was incredibly important to him, and he didn’t want to move things too fast if I wasn’t ready for it. But I already knew by then, that I wanted him to be my first. He was so incredibly sweet with me when we were alone. He would tell me about his childhood and his people. I just felt at ease with him, so it didn’t seem like a big deal to me. I was nervous for a bit, but I trusted him.”

“And I’m assuming he felt the same way?”

Octavia smiled. “Yeah,” she said wistfully. “He cared about me, and I could tell how deep that went. The way he looked at me was as if I created the stars and the moon. It just felt right, so we went all the way. No, it didn’t hurt. He was careful to prepare me so that I felt nothing but pleasure. And that’s how he and I ended up doing the do every chance we met.”

“We knew our peaceful time together was short, so we made the most of it. Until Finn showed up during Unity Day. I was just thankful he waited until after we were done to approach us. From the look on his face, I think he heard us.”

Raven nearly choked on her drink after that. “Is it a possibility?”

Octavia thought about it for a minute and then nodded. “Yeah, I’m really loud. Especially if we’re alone. It actually turns Lincoln on. When other people are nearby, he finds creative ways to keep me quiet, but that is a story for another time.”

“What?!” Raven protested. “It was just getting good!”

Octavia looked over at the Medical station and saw Lincoln emerging.

“Well, Lincoln’s done for the day, and I want some time alone with him,” Octavia added with a look.

Raven looked over at Lincoln who was making his way towards them and back at Octavia.

“Have fun tonight, and try not to be too loud,” she said with a laugh and left.

Lincoln watched her go before approaching Octavia. He greeted her with a long kiss.

“What was that about?” he asked, motioning with his head to Raven’s retreating figure.

“Oh, just girly stuff,” she said. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

His brown eyes stared into hers. He could feel it too. It had been too long since they last made love. His lips fused with hers again, and she felt his hands on her ass, lifting her up to his eye level.

She held onto him tightly as their kiss deepened. He led her in the tent and used what was left of his energy to satisfy them both.

Afterwards, they were spooning on their makeshift bed. She could feel his chin resting against the top of her head, and his breathing was starting to slow.

“Lincoln?” she whispered. He answered with a small grunt.

She turned to face him. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled down at her.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Her hand reached out to stroke his cheek. It was prickly, and she liked it.

“You are the most wonderful man that I’ve ever known, and I just wanted to let you know that.”

His smile instantly turned into a frown. “Did something happen? What’s wrong?”

She would have laughed, but the look on his face was serious. Sometimes she had forgotten how many trials they had been through together.

“Everything is fine. I just remembered that you have been nothing but loving and considerate towards me, and I wanted you to know that I appreciate it. I love you, Lincoln.”

He’s quiet for a minute, but then his frown disappeared.

“I love you too, Octavia. Now go to sleep. We have to wake up early in the morning,” he replied and kissed her on the head.

She snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep, thankful that she found one of the most kind-hearted men in the world.


	5. Day 5 - Favorite Platonic Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Favorite Platonic Relationship

Indra never liked her. She always knew that.

The woman more tolerated her than anything else.

She hoped when she was made a Second that it would all change, and it did for a bit. But then she chose her brother over Indra and her fellow Seconds. They begged her to come with them, but she couldn’t do it.

Her brother had sacrificed everything for her, and she couldn’t leave him behind.

And now Indra was gone.

It hurt more than she thought. For whatever reason, she liked Indra. The woman’s no nonsense attitude had drawn her for some reason. She made sense to Octavia, and she didn’t know why she liked the woman so much.

Maybe it was because Indra was strong. Didn’t take any crap from anyone and was loyal.

She would always wonder what Indra saw in her.

She guessed it didn’t matter anymore. Her life with the TriKru was gone. Forever.


	6. Day 6 - Favorite Hairstyles and Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Favorite Hairstyles and Outfits

Clean and recovering from their wounds, Lincoln sleeps off the fight at Mount Weather while Octavia undoes her braids.

She’s not a Grounder anymore, or maybe she never really was. She loved Lincoln and his people, but maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Rejected again by another group of people, but this time she took ownership of it.

She made the conscious choice to stay, but it still hurt. With a every braid that came undone, a tear rolled down her cheek. Once she was done, she picked up her small mirror and looked at herself.

Her normally straight hair was slightly curly. She tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Running a hand through her hair, she looked over at Lincoln who was sound asleep. For the first time in weeks, he looked peaceful.

Only clad his pants, she resisted the urge to cuddle with him. His bare chest was always a pleasant sight, but it was currently littered with bruises. There was a small pile of clothing a few feet away from him, and that was where their TriKru clothes were.

As much as Octavia had loved them, they didn’t feel comfortable anymore. Too heavy and too many parts to assemble. Now she only wore some black shorts and her purple tank top. While she didn’t necessarily feel comfortable in these either, they didn’t feel as restrictive.

She gazed fondly at all the reminders of her time as Indra’s Second. For a moment, she had a place to belong, but now she wasn’t so sure. Her eyes drifted back to Lincoln and smiled fondly. He didn’t care where they were, as long as they were together.

Exhausted herself, she finally gave in and laid down next to him. As soon as she did, Lincoln turned on his side and wrapped his arm around her.

She felt his lips against her forehead, and she held onto him tighter. With her face tucked underneath his chin, she let go of a few quite sobs.

He held her while she let it out and then drifted off to sleep with tears drying on her face.

He caressed her cheek as she slept. They would get through this. Octavia didn’t need a group of people to identify with. She was a unique person and her own. He would help her see that in time.


	7. Day 7 - Free Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Prompt for last Octavia day - "Go away." with Lincoln and preferably smutty! Thank you soo much for doing Octavia week even though you've been busy! I've really enjoyed reading your work :)

She wakes up alone in their tent. There’s no trace of him, and she tries to think of places where he could have gone.

It’s been over a week since they came back to Camp Jaha, and he’s still suffering from the effects of the Red. He doesn’t talk about it, no matter how much she pries. She can see it eating him alive, and she wishes he would say something.

Whenever she sees his eyes start to glaze over, she distracts him. Sometimes with conversation, and other times she does something silly. He hasn’t been in the mood for much else, so their sex life has been lacking.

It irks her because she misses the way he kisses and touches her. Like he can’t get enough of her. She misses the closeness. They don’t cuddle anymore either. His fits and nightmares make it hard for him to connect with her.

Last night must have been the final straw. He had a dream that he was fighting off the Reapers, and he accidentally struck her when she tried to wake him.

The guilt that appeared on his face made her want to cry. She wants to help him, but he won’t let her. They were supposed to be working through this together, but it seems they only went backwards.

She gets dressed and washed up. As she sitting with the others at breakfast, Monty mentions the direction he saw Lincoln go in. She silently thanks him and gives away the rest of her food.

Packing a small bag, she leaves the camp. She knows exactly where her lover is.

She can hear his groans of pain from the entrance. Like so many times before, she climbs down into the cave and looks for the firelight to guide her.

He’s lying on furs and covered in sweat. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it’s her.

“Go away,” he grounds out, and Octavia glares at him. She kicks his foot, but his eyes remained closed.

“Look at me, Lincoln,” she nearly growls. She waits and slowly his eyes flutter open to look at her.

She sets her bag down and crouches near his chest. “You can’t just leave every time things get tough.”

He groans and tries to turn away from her, but she follows his eyesight.

“Lincoln, please,” she says looking down at him. She reaches out to caress his cheek, but he jerks away from her.

“I meant what I said. We are going to fight this together. If that means we don’t leave this cave until we do, then so be it,” she says, but she can see it’s not reaching him.

“Octavia…” he groans and shakes his head. His eyes are watering, and she wants to take him into her arms. It physically pains her to see him like this, and her mind scramble for ways to appeal to him. She was not going to lose him again.

“I can’t do this with you here. I don’t want to hurt you,” he finally says. Octavia already knows this, but at least he’s talking to her.

Before he can stop her, she straddles his lap and places a long and lingering kiss on his lips. When they part, his eyes are kinder, but the pain is still there.

She takes his hand and places it against her cheek. “We’re in this together, Lincoln. No matter what. You didn’t mean to hurt me.”

“I did,” he whispers, and she fights to keep her eyes neutral. He takes that as a sign to continue.

“When I was a Reaper, I was aware. I knew who you were, but I couldn’t do anything about it. I wanted the Red, and I was willing to do anything for it. I hurt you. I tried to kill you,” he confesses and chokes back a sob. A few tears slip free, and she kisses those away.

“Lincoln, I love you. I knew you were dangerous, and I took that risk. I wasn’t going to give up on you, and I’m not going to give up on you now. Please let me help,” she pleads, holding his face in her hands.

He sits up so that she doesn’t have to bend over him. He reaches up to push her hair behind her ears and look into her eyes. His eyes drift over her face, taking in her healing bruises and cuts.

“I don’t think I can do this alone,” he adds, and she nods.

“I’m here, Lincoln. I won’t let you do this alone.” She kisses him again, hopefully getting her point across this time. When he pulls away for air, she captures his bottom lip between her teeth and runs her tongue across it.

She can feel him shift underneath her, so she deepens the kiss, holding his head tightly against hers. Grinding against him, he groans against her mouth.

His hands go to her waist, letting her hips move against his. From her little noises, he can tell friction is not enough.

Before he can get to it, she pulls her shirt off and then his so their bare chests are touching. She barely lets their lips separate as her hand goes to his pants and unbuckles them.

His hand covers her, and he manages to break the kiss.

“I want to make love to you,” she whispers, looking at him for confirmation.

He looks at her for a moment before nodding. “Okay.” His hands go to her ass, and he starts sliding her pants down.

She has to break away from him to take her pants and underwear off, and he does the same. When she straddles him again, he can feel her wetness coating his member. He forgets how much he desires her. He’s been so wrapped up in his own head that he forgot how good it felt to make lover to her.

His mouth is on her breasts while his fingers prepare her for his entry. Despite the number of times they’ve done this, he always makes sure that she’s ready for him.

He wants to taste her, but he knows he’s moving too slow for her liking. She grabs hold of him and lowers herself onto him. He hisses in pleasure when she sinks all the way down.

He presses kisses all over her face, but she grabs his face and forces him to look her in the eyes as she rides him.

He’s not too vocal in bed. He mostly grunts and groans, but she’s having none of that tonight. She wants him to be consumed by pleasure. She wants his mind empty of everything but her, and he looks like he wants that too.

Her movements are slow and torturous for him. Every time she rests against his lap, she grinds her hips into him. Whenever she sees him going into the abyss, she uses her muscles to clench him tightly, a little trick she learned from Raven.

He nearly gasps when she does that. Her nails are leaving trails against his chest, and then her mouth follows them. Her teeth find a nipple, and he can feel himself approaching completion.

He reaches for her little nub of pleasure, but she smacks his hand away. She wants this to last.

“Octavia,” he warns, but her pace increases. She pushes him back down against the furs as she moves her hips furiously against his. She watches his face closely, and he wonders what she’s looking for.

Just as he’s about to climax, she lifts herself off of him. He curses, but her lips are on top of his suddenly.

She kisses him slowly but dodges his hands when he reaches for her. Her mouth leaves open mouth kisses along his stubby jaw and down his jaw.

Her tongue gets a long overdue taste of his muscles, and he lets her remain in control, eager to see what she has in mind.

Whatever she has in mind is working. He’s missed this. Just her and him alone.

He calls to the gods when she takes him into her mouth. Her tongue and hands work him up again, but once he’s almost there, she backs away.

She crawls up his body and impales herself on him. Her movements are jerky this time, and he can tell that she’s close. He’s so sensitive that it only takes a few more strokes before he’s yelling her name and emptying himself inside her.

She leans forward panting in his ear, but he can tell she didn’t come. He lifts her off him and has her straddle his face.

He tastes their combined fluids as he laps at her. She doesn’t even protest when his finger slides inside her. First one then two are curling inside her, and she’s calling out his name moments later.

She flops down next to him, covered in sweat as well. Neither one of them say anything as they recover.

When she hears his breathing evening out, she turns to face him.

“Lincoln?”

He stares at the ceiling but his arm goes around her. “I love you, Octavia. We’re going to fight this.”

He can’t bear to look at her watery smile, so he focuses on the fire instead.

She doesn’t respond, but instead snuggles him into him. They drift off like that, and Lincoln has no nightmares this time.


End file.
